TALA
by Vampire Crayons
Summary: The story of Embry and his Imprint. Nadie. I never thought wet dog could be more romantic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One, Nadie

**Chapter One, Nadie**

Quil sat on the four-seated couch beside me, the both of us taking up all the cushions. He lifted his leg in a very flexible fashion to scratch his head. Some times I hate how dog-like we can be. It's almost disturbing. So, instead, I turned to the television, picking up the remote and flipping through the channels; and I finally settled on some college basketball game.

Quil's elbow jabbed me in the ribs knocking the air out of me. "Hey, man, I was watching that!" He swiped the remote from my hands and flipped back to the talk show from before.

"Opra," I scoffed. "Quil, I know you'd do anything to help little Claire out, but she's a toddler for Christ's sake! Opra is for middle-aged women, not cartoon loving two-year-olds!"

"But Opra has good advice, Em! Like that breast milk is better than formula. Bet you didn't know that. Besides, Kim told me I should watch this." He defended pathetically.

I rolled my eyes, responding, "Gross, dude. Just… _ugh_. No, I didn't know that and I don't think I wanted to!" I stole the channel changer back, tuned in to the game and threw the remote out the open window. "Just watch the basketball game and try to retain some of your manhood."

I flicked the back of his head with my finger and walked out of the house to get some fresh air. But the sweet smell of already fallen rain was penetrated by loud music. My ears twitched towards the source of the sound: the old Victorian house above the beach.

The history of the place begins with some French painter that wanted to build a retreat, and for some odd reason chose La Push for the location. He came after the building was built and furnished, then soon discovered he had little taste for rain. The house beside the huge willow tree was too expensive for any buyers in the area or on the market. After years of damage, though the value of the place plummeted and no one wanted to buy that crap shack. The white-washed exterior was only slightly rubbed off, but the shingles on the roof were too old and falling off to be safe. Inside, as I was once dared to break in- not very hard I will tell you- had many leaks and water stains on the ceilings. Yet the wood floors stayed polished and unharmed under a thick coat of dust.

My favorite part about the neglected building was the tower on its one side. I always wanted to look out onto the ocean from up there but the stairs were broken in some areas and I wasn't taking any chances.

Well, it's better than Opra: I thought and trekked up the hill to knock on the door. I only waited on the nicked porch for maybe a minute before crashing was heard and a feminine voice yelled, "Just a minute!" Without waiting I barged in through the door to find an angel under a pile of cleaning supplies. I quickly shoved the Lysol, bleach and mops away and pulled her up by the elbow.

"Are you okay?" The anxious tone to my voice was as visible as the sun between breaks in the clouds.

The girl laughed and simply tugged the bandana she had fixed in her hair back into place. "Yeah, I'm fine. I would've thought you'd be laughing. That was kind of funny. I've never been attacked by brooms before." She stepped back from me, sniffed, and smoothed out her paint splotched white shirt. "I'm Nadie, short for Nadine. But don't _ever _call me Nadine!" And the blonde haired wonder glanced up at me for the first time. The sound of her breath hitching sent my heart sputtering.

"Hey…" I swallowed and clearing my suddenly constricted throat. "I'm your new neighbor, just down and around on the street. Um…er… my name's Embry." I had to break the trance. I gave a cursory glance to the large foyer we were standing in and whistled low. "This is a… 'nice' place you have here."

She laughed again in that high-pitched voice of hers, so smooth and melodic, broken by a few breaths. "Yeah, well. It is mine… that's all I can say for it."

I was confused. "You don't like it? Then why did you buy it?"

She blushed. "You see, my dad works down in Seattle. He's real fond of the city. But I always admired our trips to see my grandma down in suburbia. We would take a long road trip through Forks and pass this here reservation. And the view! Gorgeous! So, anyways… am I babbling?"

How could I tell her I was completely enchanted by the way her lips formed words? I wasn't paying attention to her story, but yet I was taking in every detail, anything to do about her. "No, it's fine, go on."

"Okay, as I was saying…" Nadie took a moment to recapture her thoughts. "After my eighteenth birthday a week or so ago I decided to get out of that apartment I lived in with my Dad and stepmother. I went down to La Push and bought the worst house I could possibly find. I thought I was being rebellious…"

"But you ended up being stupid?" I tried to finish.

"Funny, Embry. Real funny! No, actually. This may be one of the smartest decisions of my life. Sure, I now live in a dilapidated old mansion, but now I'm at least five hours away from the folks and got that view of the ocean I wanted." She gasped for air from her long story. "And you?"

"I've lived here all my life. It'll always be my home." I smiled fondly at the memories of my childhood and the faces of my fellow pack members. "I think you'll like it here."

She smiled and then blew at one of the stay hairs that fell on her nose right between those two oceanic blue eyes. The irises swirled with grey foam like on a stormy night at sea and dark blue waters that drew you in. When she smiled next her cheeks burned crimson and blushed up to her ears. I noticed they were pierced with little pearl studs, and from behind little wisps of short curly yellow hair stood out, untamed. She rubbed her nose nervously with one little pale finger. I must have been staring, and slowly aimed my gaze at the dusty floor. I examined my foot print that punched through the fluff bashfully.

"Embry?" Nadie said. I might've given myself whiplash if I wasn't such a tough werewolf at the speed in which I picked my head up. She didn't seem to find our silence awkward at all. "Since you're already here would you mind helping me out with the house? I could use the extra hand."

I grinned so wide I felt the pain as if my face were splitting. "I would love to help. In fact, I have some buddies that'll want to help too, if you'll give me a minute I can go get them." One part of me wanted to keep this beauty all to myself, but the other part wanted to help her in any way possible- and that meant calling in the guys. Adding on to that I would get to show off my… I smirked. Euphoric, I think the most magnificent word in existence. _Imprint_.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is this your plan to escape, or do you really mean that?"

"Of course I mean that," I promised. "I'll be back soon." I stepped backwards to go then pulled up short. In one bold and swift move I kissed her on one pale cheek. "Promise."

As soon as the house was hidden behind the massive weeping willow tree I bolted to the Uley's house where I was sure to find most of the gang. Sam sat grumpily on the floor of the kitchen while Emily waddled around to clean the table and the counters. However, her large protruding stomach kept getting in the way.

Sam glared at me as I walked in and fluffed Emily's long black hair. "What's up you two?" Sam harrumphed and turned his head with his arms crossed over his bare chest. Childish, was the only word to describe his behavior.

"Sam thinks I'm fat!" Emily accused harshly. I laughed under my breath. Poor Mr. Uley and his overly hormonal pregnant wife.

"I do not!" Her husband defended. "I merely suggested you let me clean up. I don't want you to put any strain on your back." I think I heard Emily mutter something like 'lies' during Sam's explaination.

I shook my head. "You're not fat Emily. Sam, how could you!" Sam widened his eyes at me and then narrowed them into slits, followed by a lethal growl. "But why is he sitting on the floor?"

"She said if I won't allow her to wipe the table then I'm not allowed to sit at it. And as you can see there are no other chairs in this room." Sam hissed.

Too low for Mrs. Uley to hear I whispered. "Give her some time to cool off, Sam. You know how her emotions are going hay wire around now. And I need some help. We have a new neighbor. A very _special _neighbor," I hinted. "She bought the old Victorian up on the hill and I volunteered the pack to help her fix it up today."

Sam nodded. "Alright," and he hoisted himself up off the tiled floor. "You can clean the table, love. And I'm sorry that you think I called you fat."

Emily shrugged. "Good enough," and let him give her a small kiss on the lips, to which I quickly looked away. "Now run off and play with the guys. I told you I can handle things around here."

"I'll have my phone on me; promise you'll call if anything happens." The sometime-to-be proud father placed a hand on his wife's large belly. "And I want to know every time the little guy kicks too. Got that?" Emily giggled, nodded, and we were finally on our way.

Leah, Seth and Brady followed us from the backyard that they were wrestling in- well Leah watched uninterested while Seth showed off and held Brady down for a good ten seconds. Paul was out on patrol with Jared while we gathered Quil from where he was sitting and faithfully watching the basketball game we'd turned on.

Upon my return, Nadie's eyes widened at the extremely tall and muscular people I had brought back with me.

"Nadie, this is my pa- er… my friends. We're like family. This is Sam, Leah, Seth, Brady, and Quil- my roommate. Unfortunately, Collin is sick" summer school that bum! "and Paul and Jared are out working. But I have a feeling you'll meet them sooner than later." Her mouth stayed gaping open. "Guys," a brief cough from Leah. "And girl, meet Nadie."

**I have extreme writer's block on all my other stories and it's making me sick! I have massive headaches. I haven't been able to post anything- if there was anything- in a while because I didn't have access to a computer where I could save on Microsoft word. I was dissatisfied with Jacob's imprint story, or more so Mary, his imprint. I just didn't like that character. So I'm starting a project on Embry (whom I imagine to be funny and witty) with an imprint named Nadine- modeled after my hilarious and audacious friend Nadine; 'Hence the name'. ****Please give me helpful suggestions**** so this story doesn't end up on hiatus too! ****Reviews would be lovely.**


	2. Chapter 2

I think I'll finish the roof today; there's only so much left to do, unfortunately at the slow human pace as werewolf speed

**Chapter Two, Rebuilding**

I think I'll finish the roof today; there's only so much left to do, unfortunately at the slow human pace as werewolf speed would cause more destruction with such a meticulous task. Since I first set my eyes on Nadie a week to the day I had automatically began the grueling process of repairing the dilapidated roof over my dear one's head.

Perhaps if I could explain the whole imprinting situation more thoroughly, and to anyone I pleased, a passerby much be able to have a better understanding at all the unnecessary elbow grease put into this project. I can say, however, that when you first see your imprint the first sensation to his is attraction- and undeniable pull that tells your mind and your body that there's no other and certainly no one better out there than this. Then comes devotion followed directly by willingness (which could very well make sense in my predicament, I think, tacking down another shingle)).

Still there's no overwhelming feelings to whisk your imprint away on a romantic honeymoon, regardless if they even agree to marry at this early of a stage, and lavish them with kisses. Not a bad idea really but I think that would be awkward for us both knowing little about the other. To me she was beautiful, graceful, and everything that could possibly fulfill a man. (Oh, an the position for the 'man' is not up for grabs. That will be mine of course… eventually.))

To Nadie I'm just the helpful Neighbor pounding away above her head while she paints killz on all the walls of each room. Hopefully she thought I was good looking too. What guy wouldn't want their' crush to crush on them a little? It's healthy for my sanity right now. And a pleasant thought to think of while I worked.

Yes, that must be what it is: a crush.

Nadie's head popped out of the single tower window. She waved a can of peaches in the air. "Hey, Embry, are you hungry?"

I gasped and immediately started crawling over the roof and too her which made her laugh, but I was trying to be a good example of safety, something she obviously knew nothing about.

"Nadie, it's not safe to be up there. The stairs could collapse at any minute!" I half shouted, half spoke to her.

She rolled her eyes and reached a little farther out. "Relax, Sam said the same thing, that's why he's up here with me." Good old Sam, I thought silently as Sam's short buzz cut popped out the window along with a thumbs up.

"I got her if the floor gives way," he assured me.

I smiled, nodded, and took the peaches from her grasp, thanking her as I did. She blushed and retreated through the window muttering about her stupid, overprotective neighbors.

Emily would probably have liked to see her husband looking after someone else- outside the pack. That is, if they weren't in another argument. Emily, as he'd told me, asked for a pack of chewing gum at three in the morning. Sam sleepily told her that the seven-eleven wouldn't be open. With one violent mood swing taking over his wife one after another she accused him of being lazy… stupid… unloving… stupid… and once again stupid. I don't blame Sam for not getting up. Even I would have taken a beating from that woman if I had a late patrol like him.

(I wonder if Emily will ever just take a rest. I mean, us guys could live on take out for awhile.) Or, a new idea came to my head as I raised the can's label up to my eyes. (we could always eat peaches. Can imagine Paul ever agreeing to that, being the carnivore that he is. Though they are good.)) I used my calloused finger to fish out another one.

My stomach grumbled as the last slice of fruit plopped to the bottom of my stomach. I downed the juice hoping that would, but the ridiculously unfed monster within me only wanted more.

I can't blame Nadie for not knowing how to feed a werewolf, though.

&

**Nadine**

"I want those stairs fixed immediately," I commanded, locking eyes with the unfortunate Seth whose head whipped around frantically for a way out.

He bowed his head in defeat. "Fine." And then he walked dramatically over to the staircase. He reached down with his hands to measure the first step. Sure enough it was wiggly, as I'd felt on my way up there. Suddenly a look of concentration crossed his face as he positioned his hands to lift up the footboard.

Nervously I blurted out just in time. "Want a crowbar or something, Seth?"

He swiveled his head around to look at me. "Uh… yeah, that'll be great. Thanks…"

I shook my head in disbelief. What did that boy think he was anyway, the incredible Hulk?

At least the steps would be fixed. I did want to check up on Embry one in a while. No doubt in my mind he would start on the tower roof, which I really didn't think was that safe for him; but then again, he was awfully tall. Still…

And when I go up to see him I don't want a repeat of that face I saw earlier. I mean, concern is not and all, I'm actually charmed by the sincerity of it; yet I'd much rather see his smile.

"Crowbar?" Seth asked impatiently behind me. Oh, yeah, right…

&

I alternated my gaze between Seth and the stairs, the entry way to the kitchen, and the ceiling- which really meant I was listening to any signs of Embry getting hurt. The first was to keep an eye on that ruffian who was slowly but surely dismantling the stairs the easiest way he knew possible, by prying out the nails. So after the crowbar proved to be ineffective I fetched him a hammer, and I don't blame him for looking so put out at the difference in size of his new tool.

Sam was just now on the phone in the corner most-likely talking to his pregnant wife. Judging by the pleasant tone I'm guessing the baby's kicking and his spouse doesn't have any ridiculous requests he needs to do… yet. I'm sure by the end of the conversation he'll have to go hunting for pickle flavored fluff'n nutter, or something to those extremes.

The kettle whistled off steam in the kitchen and I made a full sprint to turn off the burner. With two mittens on my hands I poured the boiling liquid into four cups: one for Embry, another for Sam, one for Seth, and the last for me- the regulars of this restoring project. With those filled almost to the brim I set a tea bag in each to stew: Chai, I knew, is relaxing. We could use some relaxation after a hard morning's work.

In the cupboards I couldn't find much to eat: a large canister of oatmeal, box of poptarts, cans of nonperishables, and my Christmas cookie tin filled to the brim with a wide assortment of teabags.

I sighed. Another can of fruit it is then… wait… I spied a luxury item in the back… baked beans! Score!

I quickly brought out a pot and a can opener and placed my spoils of victory to heat on the stove. Which I was then brought back to the tea. I used a small spoon to carefully remove the bags and throw them in the trash bag hanging on of the drawer handles. _Note to self: buy a trash bin_.

The beans were heating nicely so I stirred them quickly with the same spoon, not heating up my hand too much, and opened more canned fruit to set beside the cups on the counter.

"Boys, lunch is ready!" Suddenly three eager and oversized men were in the kitchen grabbing up their cups and saucers (or cups and cans)). Even Embry was down here leaning against the counters with the others. How did he get down here so fast?

&

**Embry**

"Can I stop by tomorrow? I can guarantee that I can rope in anyothers, but-." She put one slender, pale finger on my lips. Where her fingertip contacted my upper lip I felt a tingling I was aware of a tingling that felt a bit like when the tea had tried to scorch my lip. Only then did it find how the heat didn't effect me.

She smiled. "When have you not come? It's been a whole week. By the end of this month the whole place should be up and running."

As per usual I left her with a peck on the cheek. She neither made a sound or slapped me for being so bold; but every time I heard her heat skip a beat and instantly pick up the lost tempo in double time.

I looked up to the hill when I was at the front door of my house. A vague blurry figure still stood on the hill, could she be watching me?

"Good night!" I yelled into the night.

A higher soprano voice returned the greeting: "Good night!"

"Would you get in the house, Em?" Quil yelled from inside. "You're waking up all the neighbors."

I snickered and walked through the screen door, pushing the heaven wooden one behind me and locking the deadbolt. With the final click of the lock I felt like I was trapped in a prison with my roommate and the old sofa in the TV room. But tomorrow I would be free, sort of, yet at the beck and call of every whim my love asked of me.

**I promise it will get much more interesting in the chapter to follow. You will see. But this chapter was necessary; and be thankful, as I am, that a put a weeks gap between the time setting of the two chapters. That's get a lot more information out in a singe chapter instead of several, which makes the writer happy, and hopefully, in turn, the reader too. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Lark Ascending

**Chapter 3- The Lark Ascending**

Mornings are wonderful, ethereal in their foggy splendor, trimmed in the warm glow of today's rare sunshine. It's the time of day when the beauty of the world begins to sing while the racket of the afternoons still sleeps. Highlighter-colored canaries are kamikazes, able to dip and ascend where-so-ever they please as their foe the crow rests. And above all else is the haunting melody her violin plays that replaces the stereo music. Only now can my ears hear its tender voice. For now until breakfast calls her I am content.

Love will make you say romantic things to woo her; it'll have you on your knees when you find you're hopeless with it; and you'll find love in your thoughts. All your thoughts. Sometimes, love will even become your thoughts… your dreams… hopes… wishes. This morning, love is the sound of music.

She'd never play for me if I asked so I must be silent as I hide in the trees.

What she plays is so sweet it would make grown men cry. However, I admit I am too entranced for my eyes to function properly. They are wide and open, glossy like magazine pages and the same dark color they always were. Imagine if I could stun her into this expression. What would that entail I must do?

Drawing me out of my reverie the sharpest scent assaulted my nose. I knew that smell. But I didn't know how it had so easily snuck up on me. The aroma was too sweet, almost sour to my senses, and frigid cold. Maybe you could compare it to one too many popsicle sticks, or frozen sour patch kids. Either way it wasn't good.

"She plays beautifully, doesn't she?"

My head slowly spun around to face my nemesis. He stood smiling his lethally sharp teeth towards the direction of her window. Then his head turned to me.

"A meal is always good to go along with entertainment," he said, crouching down almost like a feline would. But he was no housecat. His limbs were long, pale, and muscular. Piercing red eyes stuck out from below two brown eyebrows that matched his slicked back head of hair. The vampire managed to pull of elegance and murderer all at once while dressed in a torn white tee shirt and rolled up jeans.

I stood up quickly ready to face him in battle. Yet he was just as fast, clinging onto my neck with chilly fingers.

He sniffed and furrowed his brow. "What I can't understand is why you smell so appalling."

I laughed. My laugh grew into a snarl as my nose elongated into the snout of my wolf form. Ears stretched and straightened, eyes narrowed, fur grew in one great explosion of shivers and fury. I am the protector.

He backed away slowly. "I-i-impossible! What are you? A freaking werewolf?!" The leech screeched.

My toes twitched in anticipation. Without any further ado I lunged.

**Nadine**

I pulled my bow to a quick stop and listened. Something wasn't right. At first I had thought it was a wrong note. No. I heard terrified screams and vicious growling. If I hadn't the knowledge that they weren't indigenous to this area I'd say it was a tiger attack.

_That's ridiculous, Nadie. Tiger's don't attack humans… Then what could it be._

Seriously, if you heard what sounded like a fight to the death outside your open window you'd want to see what it was, even if you were terrified of the danger. It's like the husband marching out of the bedroom in footy-pajamas armed with a pillow in search of the burglar. The fact that most every one is still asleep at this hour would be I'd be the only one taking a risk today.

What I didn't expect to see was a wolf tossing around limbs in my yard. Oh god, it was sickening. A wolf attack? Was that so far off from my first guess?

And then I saw the torn fabric strew across the grass. Next to it was a shoe I had remembered dangling from my roof just yesterday. It looked like someone had set off a firecracker inside it, though there weren't any scratch marks.

At this point I was driven over the edge. Embry was hurt. No… he was gone. Lost. But the body, or what was left of it was too pale to be him. Was he eaten?

I sprinted forward not afraid of the humungous beast before me and threw myself into the remnant's of my neighbor's clothes.

"Oh, Embry," I sobbed, pulling the shoe to my chest.

Something warm and furry nudged me in the back. I screamed and sprang to my feet to stand just a few feet away from the dark eyes of the wolf. The shoe was poised in my outstretched hand to use like a weapon if necessary.

I looked past the still strangely writhing arm and into the eyes of the culprit: familiar, dark, warm and embracing. A name seemed to bubble at my lips for the second time in the past minute.

"Embry?"

**The chapter title is the name of the song Nadie is pla**y**ing in this chapter. Vaughan William's play a piece called "The Lark Ascending" and it the most beautiful song I might have ever heard. Look it up if you haven't heard it. There is a violin playing throughout the whole song, so just imagine that. Thit s is a short chapter that you can read while i prepare the next. Expect chapter 4 soon. I'm back to writing for awhile! Leah**


End file.
